In order to install pipes along supports, such as joists in houses, the pipes are mounted by a plurality of pipe hangers. Each hanger can include a hook or clamp portion which receives the pipe and a stem extending from the hook or clamp portion for attachment to a joist or rafter. Normally, water pipes have a slight incline to allow water to drain from the pipes prior to brazing the joints. Further, waste pipes are required by code to have an incline of 1/8 inch per foot and are required to be supported at four-foot increments. Ordinarily the hangers are first secured to the joists and then the pipes are placed in the hangers. It is therefore necessary to secure the hangers to the joists at graduated heights to allow drainage. Normally, the plumber must use hammer and nail to secure the hangers. The operation of hammering the nail and holding the hanger takes both hands. It is difficult if not impossible to measure the distances of the hangers from the joists and then to hammer a nail with the joists at a measured distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 661,604, issued Nov. 13, 1900, To Grapler discloses a pipe hanger having a generally U-shaped hook portion for receiving a pipe and an extending stem or flange which is secured to a support structure through prongs which extend perpendicular to the stem. The hook portion is formed of metal and may bent around the pipe to provide a secure connection. The prongs provide a means for attaching the hanger to a joist so that the hanger can be secured in a suitable location prior to hammering a nail into the joist.
The Babb U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,910, issued Feb. 2, 1971, discloses a plastic pipe hanger including a circular collar which receives a pipe. When the pipe is inserted with the collar, snap-like connector members are fastened to secure the pipe in place. The collar is mounted through pins to a strap having a plurality of holes for mounting the hanger device at a desired height relative to a stud. It appears that two hands are needed to separate the collar to insert the pipe and to reclamp the collar.
The Tuttle U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,439, issued June 10, 1975, discloses an exhaust pipe hanger includinng spring-like tongs for receiving a pipe or muffler. The tongs of the hanger portion are resilient so as to firmly grip the pipe and prevent inadvertent disengagement. It appears that two hands are needed to separate the tongs. The hanger portion is mounted to an elongate strip including a plurality of holes which enable the pipe to be secured to a support structure and positioned at a desired height.
One of the deficiencies with the prior known hanger is that the same hanger cannot be used to support a pipe along a single support or across a number of parallel supports. The above-described hangers all include a mounting portion which allows for mounting in a single direction. Different hangers are necessary if one is to mount a pipe along a support or across a number of supports. Also, the hangers can only support one pipe when in fact it is often desirable to mount a number of pipes adjacent to each other. Further, it is difficult if not impossible to mount the hangers at controlled distances from the joist without painstaking measuring and careful placement of the hangers, all of which is usually conducted on a ladder. Also, many of the pipe claws require use of two hands which makes it difficult to handle the pipe.